Talk:Under the Mistletoe
LOL, is this based of the role-play we did? :) Can I join? ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 05:28, December 10, 2010 (UTC) I can just tell this is going to be really good! Can I help collaborate? Or can my OC Natalie Cole be in it? 18:43, December 10, 2010 (UTC) can i join with Nos? Veni, Vidi, Fugi 19:06, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Hazel is lead person, but I know she was looking for more people to join. And, yes it was inspired by the RP. :) LongClawTiger 19:16, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes to you all! Hazelcats DoH HoO 23:33, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Yay~! ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 23:39, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Can I join with Ava? -"Till death do us part." 00:33, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Hazelcats DoH HoO 00:49, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! :D -"Till death do us part." 01:00, December 11, 2010 (UTC) May I join with Zack? or is this full? ODST! 03:06, December 11, 2010 (UTC) OOOOOOOOOOOO! Can Evette join? please please pleeeeeeeeeeease????? pretty please? ................................... please? X3 Rebc29 04:32, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Working on Chapter 1 and setting the stage for this grand event. Muahahaha!!! >:) Will try to wrap up and get it posted as soon as possible. LongClawTiger 08:40, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes, yes, you can join. Hazelcats DoH HoO 14:04, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ((tags Dafnne)) Your turn! Let me know if there is anything in part 1 that I need to go back and edit. LongClawTiger 21:24, December 11, 2010 (UTC) I know I ask this question of every story, (lol) but when does this take place? 02:51, December 12, 2010 (UTC) After the Last Olympian so then I guess Michael Yew would be dead and Natalie would be depressed :( 13:43, December 12, 2010 (UTC)~ Can Michael be in it? 18:59, December 12, 2010 (UTC) I would have to go back and reread that part of the book, but I thought Michael was missing and presumed dead. I don't think there was a body to say for sure. So, I am willing to be a bit flexible with it, but others may want to throw in their 2 cents as well. LongClawTiger 15:31, December 13, 2010 (UTC) OMG!!! You guys have some of the most creative and smartest minds around!!!! I like how you based this story around Christmas time! Hey!!! We should make more winter stories!!! Moodle 20:24, December 13, 2010 (UTC) the anonymous user after my anonymous comment, (confused? lol) (the one asking if Michael could be in it) was referring to Michael Johnson. That comment was made by Hermione6720 not logged in. [[User:SallyPerson|'SallyPerson / ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Natalie Cole']] 21:09, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Ah, ok. I saw Michael Yew in the comment before and though that was who we were talking about... LongClawTiger 01:05, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Don't you think Annabeth would be upset if other girls were trying to kiss her boyfriend? 02:32, December 14, 2010 (UTC)~ Oh, heck yes! Which is why it is so fun! If chapter 2 is being pulled form the inspirational RP we did, there is more to come that will dive headfirst into that scenario. And if not, then someone else can feel free to pick it up and run with it. Muahahaha! >:) LongClawTiger 02:36, December 14, 2010 (UTC) *skips around* Finished chappy 2~! Your turn now, SallyPerson! ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 02:18, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Woo! I love it! Great job Daf! LongClawTiger 02:19, December 15, 2010 (UTC) one thing: if you read Nos's page, you'll see that she's not really into that kind of thing. Veni, Vidi, Fugi 02:04, December 17, 2010 (UTC) she'd probably be avoiding the mistletoe like the plague, like the hunters are XD Veni, Vidi, Fugi 02:07, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Spiked his coke? AWESOME! ODST! 02:17, December 17, 2010 (UTC) XD yeah, total epicness! Veni, Vidi, Fugi 02:27, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Love the spiked coke! XD If you need extra ideas, there were many net and pit traps in the RP thta sparked this originally. There was even a catapult from cabin 9 that cabin 11 loaded with rainbow snowcones. Just tossing out some ideas if you need them. LongClawTiger 02:33, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Wow those ideas are awesome! And Bard, I read Nos' page before I wrote this, you can tweak it if you want. 00:56, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Loved the Hunters determinacy to shoot down the mistletoe. XD -"Till death do us part." 01:10, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Love the new stuff today! Keep it going! XD LongClawTiger 18:35, December 23, 2010 (UTC) That would suck, being stuck in a hole and no one notices. -Leafwhisker 18:58, December 23, 2010 (UTC) At least they have company down there. And with the leaves over the top, it would probably stay warm, despite the winter weather. LongClawTiger 20:48, December 23, 2010 (UTC) chappy four was posted by me not signed in, btw Veni, Vidi, Incendit 03:59, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Good job capturing all thta Bard. Too bad I ran out of time that night. Would have been fun to have Sean argue more with Rachel. LongClawTiger 04:15, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Is anyone ever gonna edit this again? ODST! 04:02, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I sure hope so! I love this storyline! Leaf, if you are stuck, maybe we can work out a trade with someone to get it moving forward. Let us know. Or let us know if you want help with anything. 04:20, January 11, 2011 (UTC) That was me. LongClawTiger 04:22, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm really sorry, guys. I am a bit stuck, but I'll try to think of something. -Leafwhisker 12:57, January 11, 2011 (UTC) kk, just let us know if you want help with anything or want to bounce some ideas off of us. :) LongClawTiger 17:56, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Leaf, are you planning to add anything else? Or should we hand off to Becca? LongClawTiger 00:14, January 26, 2011 (UTC) This had been handed over to Becca for her part, but she is away right now and is also involved with several other stories. In the interests of keeping this from fading away, I am going to offer ODST the chance to start working on it. Hazel will be asked after that. Then Becca can go, if still interested at that point before the rotation starts again. LongClawTiger 16:23, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Great addition! Thanks ODST! :) I will see if Hazel wants to go next. LongClawTiger 19:14, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Who is still interested in this? I think Becca should be back around this weekend sometime and I am hoping that Hazel replies by then as well to finish up the first rotation. As we get started on the second go around, I would like to know who is still interested in writting for this and who would like to drop out. If I don't hear back from someone, I am going to assume they do not want to continue (in the interests of keeping this moving forward). Please let me know as soon as possible so I can put together a revised list of whose turn is coming up. LongClawTiger 04:19, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm still in!! ODST! 04:20, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I'd be willing to help finish this story if someone drops out. Just let me know if you need another author. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111~Fastest Hero Alive']] 06:17, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm staying in~!!! ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 06:20, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm definitely staying in! Veni, Vidi, Incendit 13:35, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Me as well! *raises hand rapidly in air* I am in all of them, even if I cant get on much any more! --Hazelcats DoH HoO 02:55, March 4, 2011 (UTC) I Love it! Could I help sometimes? I don't know if I could really do it , but I'd LOVE to help! -PiperMclean 20:48, March 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm still in! -Leafwhisker 13:50, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for all the replies. I just need to see if Becca and Hazel are ready for their parts. As soon as that gets squared away, I will update the author list and get started on round two. :) LongClawTiger 15:20, March 7, 2011 (UTC) This won't get finished by next christmas...